


Every Breath You Take

by ZpanSven



Series: Carrie Allen is the Flash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, In which Eobard is a creepy stalker, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rule 63, Stalking, like spy on people, upping the ratings and warnings just in case, who does creepy stalker things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His obsession with her spanned centuries. At one time, he loved her. At another, he hated her. But no matter what, he had to have her. In the end....Carrie Allen would be his. A look into the mind of Eobard Thawne through a collection of snippets from his POV. Rating will probably go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 05.06.2015

He had always been fascinated – obsessed – with Carrie Allen, to the point of racing back in time to have her all to himself after successfully recreating the accident that had given her her powers.

The first time he had gone back, he had arrived after she had already begun dating Hal Jordan; his advances had been rebuffed. Angry at the rejection, he had eventually become her nemesis. In his rage in their last battle, he had shot back in through time, intending to stop her from ever becoming the Flash by stopping her accident before it happened.

Unfortunately, he had overshot and found himself up against her very protective mother. Their encounter had cost the woman her life – she was destined to die anyway and the death he gave her had been more merciful than what she had been slated for – and left the girl who would become the woman he had loved and later hated without either of her parents.

His rage had grown when he realized he had been stranded there, unable to tap into the speed force or leech it off of her.

Time was simultaneously everything and nothing to a man who existed out of time and living under a stolen face and identity. He micromanaged everything, getting everything to fall into place so that he could become Dr Harrison Wells and get the Particle Accelerator on his personal timeline.

And while he did that, he multitasked, tracking Carrie Allen and her progress through life. He'd managed to even place hidden cameras in her home, her school, and later her workplace. Oh how he loved those cameras; he allowed himself the indulgence of watching her for a couple hours every night – watched her sleep, her bathe, even eat.

The nights where she gave in and explored her own body and desires....now those were his favorites. He would indulge the attraction he still held for his lovely nemesis those nights.

He had tracked her in person when she ventured to Starling City where she had met the Arrow – Oliver Queen – and his team. Had watched them interact, making sure he didn't touch her – even in the history books, Oliver Queen had quite the reputation and there were aspects of her relationship with him that were vague and undefined.

Thankfully, the Arrow's heart was elsewhere at the present and would be in the future – it wasn't the Flash he ended up marrying after all.

Which was good, because if it hadn't been, he'd have ripped it out the Arrow's heart, regardless of the side-effects it'd have on the timeline.

At least Hal Jordan or Leonard Snart hadn't show up yet. From the recent accident at Ferris Airfields, Hal Jordan had just received his ring and was now training to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Leonard Snart was still laying low, planning his next bank heist.

Which was very good – she was romantically linked to Green Lantern in the history books and things were vague about her relationship with Captain Cold.

It was such a pity his initial calculations had been off... If they hadn't, if he had been able to come back the night of her accident, to pretend to be another affected by it, he could have won her heart before either blasted man ever laid eyes on her.

He'd not have ended up stranded here in the past. Not had to have killed her mother, Tess Morgan, and Harrison Wells.

No matter.

It would all work out, he'd had plenty of time these past fifteen years to plan, to learn, to ensure that one way or another, Carrie Allen would become the Flash. Part of him still wished her to become his.

He wasn't letting anyone or anything stand in his way. Not the Flash, not the Arrow, not Green Lantern, not Captain Cold, not even time itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the most important night of his plan – tonight, Carrie Allen would be struck by that fated lightning bolt after the particle accelerator exploded. This was the night the Flash would be born.

Fifteen years, all leading up to this point – everything he had done, from killing her mother, to killing and assuming the identity of Harrison Wells. And now he was walking to the podium, to give his speech and switch on the particle accelerator.

And then he had looked out into the crowd. He had known she'd be there, but actually seeing her staring up at him with wide, adoring eyes and a blush on her face...

God, the things that did to his body. Seeing her of all people, looking at him like that....

It was a good thing that podium had been there and he had such control over himself or he'd have left the stage with an obvious erection after she and her foster sister had chased after a man that had stolen her bag.

He had moved through on autopilot until at last he was in that secret room, his time vault. There he activated the camera in her lab at the Police Department, watching her dart around and secure the various windows and putting buckets to catch the water pouring in from the leaking skylight.

Such a terrible, shoddy place for his woman to be in. It wasn't worthy of her, of her brilliance and the things she would come to create. In due time though...she would be here, by his side.

And right on schedule, the particle accelerator exploded, killing Ronnie Raymond and sending the energy up into the clouds above, seeding the raging storm. Losing Ronnie hurt a bit – he was fond of the young man. But he also knew that Ronnie wasn't truly dead, which alleviated any guilt he might have felt.

The other lives lost that night though... That did sting. He'd have preferred no lose of life but that was unavoidable.

As unavoidable as watching Carrie Allen be struck in the chest by a crimson lightning bolt that sent her slender body flying and shattering the rack of charged chemicals.

It was for the best.

This was all for the best.

And so far everything was going to plan.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He remembered when he had first truly paid attention to the existence of Carrie Allen. It had been in a history class in primary school, when they had been assigned historical figures to write reports on. 

It had been destiny that he had been assigned the Flash. 

Oh he had an idea of who she was – they made movies about the exploits of the superheroes of long past. But this was the first time he had truly paid attention, sought information out about her in particular.

It was a child's report, and the references were age appropriate, though he had always been smarter, more mature than his peers. 

It was hard to believe he had been disappointed when he had been given one of the female heroes – he had wanted Batman or Superman, like most the boys did. But an assignment was an assignment and he had sat down in the library and loaded one of the approved source material holograms. These holograms were made based off the photographs and footage of the heroes of those bygone days, their personalities facsimiles of the people they represented.

When it had loaded, he though she was pretty and that was it.

And then the holographic version of her had smiled at him, introducing herself in a voice that had been synthesized from audio clips. Her blue eyes had been so soft and kind, and her words...

“If someone ever tells you to give up because something seems impossible, don't listen to them.”

The boy that he had been sat up out of a bored slouch; this was a direct opposition to the stances of his parents and teachers.

“When I was a child, I witnessed the impossible. As I grew, I chased the impossible. And then, as a woman I became the impossible. Never give up on the impossible. Never give up on yourself, no matter what people say.”

And those words, he remembered and then turned around to use as Harrison Wells in his books, knowing that those words would reach a young Carrie Allen.

As he grew, when in his school years he was allowed to choose the subject of papers, he chose her. He researched her obsessively, the first book he had read had been her authorized biography written by his own ancestor Iris West-Thawne, who had been childhood friends with the hero. That book had been so important – it was unedited for youths. 

It had been raw and powerful, revealing things in greater detail the history texts did not.

Her courage in the face of great odds – not just on the battlefield, but also off. The accident that had granted her her gifts had been a double-edged sword, rendering her barren for years until STAR Labs had been able to help her and her husband Hal Jordan have biological children.

Her gentleness against a harsh world of masked vigilantes and criminals. The tactics she had used helped reform many of her enemies and the enemies of her compatriots turning many into heroes in their own right.

Her love. He wasn't sure how she had fallen for a man like the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. But by then he was old enough to recognized similar traits to himself in the man – a charismatic personality steeped in self-confidence that it would boarder on arrogance to others.

There had been things his ancestor hadn't know about her friend's love life, things she had kept private. 

Like her relationship with the infamous Captain Cold, the leader of the Rogues. It was speculated they might have been together briefly but there had been no proof of it – no mention in the journals they had left behind to their descendants.

After everything he had read he had come to one conclusion – neither man was good enough for her. 

And the women around him....they were no Carrie Allen. Not gentle, not sweet enough to be like her.

She had been the woman he had his first wet dreams about. The woman he thought about the first time he masturbated.

She haunted his mind in ways no woman ever was able to.

He had tried to find someone to settle down with but...

...they weren't her.

And then, in his research, he managed to duplicate her accident.

He had become the Flash of the 25th Century.

He had been a hero for a while, but theirs was not an age for heroes anymore.

He didn't belong there. 

He belonged in the age of heroes. 

With her.


	4. Chapter 4

He could tell his ancestor was suspicious of him – after all, it was his assume identity that had just 'accidentally' caused the particle accelerator to explode, killing several people. But Joe West was still a father, even if Carrie wasn't his blood.

STAR Labs was the best bet for her. And he and Iris both knew it.

Having open visiting hours helped seal the deal. The only times he asked them to respect was the normal working hours of the facility and to call ahead so they could be buzzed in through security. They often brought others with them, friends of Carrie's from Starling City.

He knew who they all were – the Arrow and his cohorts.

But...the times where it was just him and her...

Oh that was wonderful. He could get out of that damn chair, stretch his legs.

He could speak to her.

Touch her.

Her skin was so soft under his fingertips as he stroked her face, his eyes focused on her intently. He could feel it, the speed force churning, thrumming under her skin.

He would lie down beside her sometimes on the cot, holding her carefully, as much as the equipment strapped to her would let him. Sometimes he would lean in, kissing her tenderly while a hand wandered, explored.

It would often leave him with a near painful erection he had to handle. No matter that she had become his enemy, his body still longed for her. Perhaps it was because of the way the Speed Force resonated between them...

He wondered what she would be like, this version of her. He knew she read all of his – of Wells's – books. Knew she looked up to and admired him.

Part of him wondered if she was infatuated with him like he had been with her...


	5. Chapter 5

There was a thrill when he finally got to speak with her, interact with her. 

God, the way she'd looked when he wheeled into her room after she woke up. All rumpled and blushing vividly as their eyes locked....

And when she had walked by his side hugging herself as he explained what had happened while she was in her coma...he had been side-eyeing the sliver of pale skin where the sweatshirt had rode up. He had hoped he had gotten this need for her out of his system by letting himself indulge in holding her, kissing her....but now he wondered if he hadn't made it worse.

It was hard, trying to keep himself aloof, especially when he saw how quickly she gave in when he asked her to come back to STAR Labs for more testing after seeing her family. There was something about the way she had lowered her eyelashes with her cheeks reddened and lips parted that made his cock twitch.

There was a joy watching her race down that abandoned airstrip in that sinfully tight red track suit. He was watching history unfold. And for a moment he was that young man again, marveling over the woman he had come to adore.

Though he had rather hoped she wouldn't have remembered him being there that night, wouldn't remember it was him that killed her mother....

He'd planned for that eventuality anyway. 

No matter. 

What he needed her to build up her speed so that he too would become stronger, so that he would no longer be trapped by that chair, by being stuck here in the past.

Which meant he had to stay focused, no matter how charming Carrie Allen looked when she blushed as he said her name. It was a girl's crush on her hero who was now mentoring her. 

That's what he kept telling himself, at least.

But oh how he wanted...so desperately he wanted to be able to crush her to him...

Especially when she whirled around, challenging him as he explained the release of the previously theoretical particles the night she was struck by lightning. There were sparks of golden lightning in her eyes, dancing over her body as she practically vibrated with the speed force.

It took every ounce of control to not blur forward out of his chair and pin her to the wall then and there, to rip her clothing away and sink between her legs irregardless of Caitlin or Cisco's presence.

This was going to be a test of his control and patience. 

He had known that before, when he had watched her become a young woman. But it was so stark now just how difficult a test this was going to be.

He had to stay focused on his mission. 

Had to keep her focused as well.


	6. Chapter 6

He had a bit of a love-hate relationship going with the way Carrie's pants fit her now. 

From before that fateful night, they had been...not baggy but certainly not well...

He loved how they were molded perfectly to her rear.

He hated how they were molded perfectly to her rear.

God how he wanted to bend her over the nearest surface and---

It was a good thing he didn't have super-strength; he'd have crushed his travel mug by now.

Must. Maintain. Control.

...there were so many cold showers in his future.

So damn many.


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't like how his ancestor's doubts would affect Carrie's self-confidence. He couldn't afford to have her doubt herself and her abilities. It would throw off his plans!

...he also wanted to go and find Danton Black and kill him for touching what was his; accidental grab during a free-for-all brawl or not, Carrie was his.

Stagg was still speaking with Joe when Harrison arrived. And he couldn't help but clap sarcastically at Stagg's bold proclamation of hoping Black came by now that he had doubled his security force.

“Spoken like a true philanthropist. Or humanitarian,” he said as he wheeled his chair over to where the two men stood. “I have difficulty remembering what you are pretending to be, Simon.”

“Harrison,” Stagg's lips curled down in distaste. The elevator behind him dinged its arrival and the 'humanitarian' held out a hand in his directions. “No, no... Don't get up.”

“Ha-ha,” he mocked, watching as Stagg entered the elevator.

Once those doors closed, he turned sharp eyes to his ancestor, who was looking at him with an arched brow and pointing at the closed elevator doors. “Another fan of yours? Doctor?”

“Hardly,” he snorted. “Can we talk, Detective?”

As they moved away, Joe stripped off his suit coat. “So you were right. Carrie's not the only one who's special. This guy that tried to kill Simon Stagg today, he---”

“---spontaneously replicated.” he glanced up at Joe, catching the detective's surprised look. “Yeah, we know. Carrie told us.”

They came to a stop by Joe's desk and Joe looked at him. “...did you know about Carrie?” Joe sat on the corner of his desk and Eobard had a feeling of being subtly interrogated. “When she was in her coma and you came to ask me about taking her to STAR Labs? Did you know what she could do?”

He made a soft laugh and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I has some suspicions she might have been....affected.”

“Mmmhmm,” the hum just vibrated with suspicion as Joe fiddled with the buttons on his sleeve-cuff.

He dropped his hands from behind his hand, leaning on the arm rest of his chair, doing his best radiate truthfulness and earnestness. “Joe, I was never looking to become the senior member of a secret crime fighting unit.” he pointed between Joe and himself, “But you and I both know, that with what's going on, with STAR Labs helping her she might be the best – the only – chance this city has right now.”

“I'm more interested in protecting my daughters,” Joe frowned at him as he picked up a metallic ball paperweight from one of the neighboring desks, inspecting it. “But right now Carrie's more interested to fly herself into the fire right along side you.”

“No she's not,” he replied, setting the paperweight back. “Not any more. She's quit.”

He looked at Joe, taking in the stunned expression. “She didn't tell you?”

“...no, I haven't seen her since she threw me out to take on Black by herself,” Joe admitted.

“I'm sure its only temporary,” he replied. “From what I've seen that girl can be all sorts of surprisingly stubborn concerning the things she's set her mind too and no one can talk her out of it...but the next time she does suit up...Fsssh!” he thrust a hand forward, mimicking Carrie's speeding charge. “She'll run headlong into danger and she will fail. Why? She doesn't think she's capable. Doubt...doubt is her true enemy, Joe. Not whatever is lurking out there. And as long as you doubt her, she will doubt herself.” He backed his chair up and added, twisting the knife just so: “And for the record? I happen to care a great deal about her too.”

As he guided his chair away, he fought to keep the grin off his face.

\-----

Oh the look of surprised disgust on Stagg's face when he turned around the see the 'cripple' sitting there in his office doorway....

“Wells? Who the hell let you in here?”

“You having a party out there?” he asked sardonically.

“I'm sure you saw the news – former employee of mine tried to kill me,” Stagg said with a snort, picking up his glass of bourbon, taking a sip of it.

“A former employee with the ability to replicate,” he corrected and his lips quirked. “Who faced off against a person with super-speed.”

There was something in Stagg's eyes that made his back teeth grind.

“You've seen him too, haven't you?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Extraordinary,” Stagg breathed as he rose to his feet, circling around his desk as he approached the 'cripple' in the wheelchair. “The power that man possesses...its like the god of old. Mercury on earth! Could you imagine what it would be like to control that sort of power?”

Oh he could. Because he was. Not just Carrie's power but his own. Stagg was still rambling on though. Rambling about wanting to harness Carrie's abilities.

“---the man in the red mask is the key,” Stagg told him. “And I'm going to get him.”

Eobard took off the glasses that were part of his identity as Harrison Wells, “Its not a man in a red mask.”

Stagg looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Her name is the Flash. Or at least, she will be one day.”

He rose up from that chair, much to Stagg's growing disbelief.

“What the hell?!” he spluttered as 'Wells' towered over him.

The knife Eobard had hidden plunged into Stagg's body, directly into the heart. His eyes were dispassionate as he watched the shorter man cry out in pain, clutching the hand holding the knife.

“You can't have her. No one can have her. You see...she is mine. And she must be kept safe.” Eobard informed the dying man as he twisted the knife and yanked it free.

He watched the corpse hit the ground with a sense of satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

He should have anticipated she'd try to rescue Danton Black even after his death. She was still surprising him.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and her lips trembling as she convinced him to assist her in Black's burial. Lightning flickered in her eyes as she shouted back at him with near hysteria. 

How could he deny her? ARGUS was pissed, they had wanted that body but she was right – they had his samples, they could literally grow a copy of him. They didn't need the original.

When they were by the incinerator, cremating his remains, he had watched her once he noticed the trembling of her hands from the corner of his eye. Saw the silvery trails of tears reflected on her cheeks, her lips trembling...

This was the gentleness she was known for. It just radiated off of her and he almost felt unworthy to be here with her in the moment of mourning a man that had literally tried to kill her.

It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

When she fell to her knees hugging herself, all he wanted to do was get out of that cursed chair and pull her into his arms. 

He thought about pulling her up into his lap but worried it would be too fast, too soon.

And then when she asked how he coped with Tess Morgan's death, he laughed in the back of his mind but with a composed face answered her; he had read over the stages of grief and mourning to give himself the appearance of a grieving man and used that to answer her, even as he reached out, gently touching her shoulder.

God how he hated that tri-polymer that separated him from her skin...

And to his surprise, she hugged him. It was quick, light, more an arm around his shoulders, her hair brushing his cheek. He took in her scent – the floral shampoo she used that mingled with her soft floral perfume and the scent that was uniquely her. He felt himself harden and hoped she didn't notice as he patted her shoulder.

“You're welcome....Carrie.” 

He could crush her to him, kiss her, have her---

She pulled back and he saw the blush on her cheeks. Had she noticed? Or as it because he called her by name?

He didn't know. He just hoped he had a chance to touch her again soon in the future. Even if it would be an 'accidental' brush of hands. 

With a mutter oath, he left the incinerator – he had a....problem to handle.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't like she was going up against Kyle Nimbus; he was more dangerous than the others realized.

Than she realized.

And those fears came to be when she practically barreled into the monitor between Cisco and himself, gasping for air. Her lips were blue tinged when she turned to him, reaching for him desperately.

“I....can't....breath....!”

That wheeze would haunt him in his nightmares, he was certain of it. But he wasn't thinking of that when he pulled her into his lap, yelling for Cisco to bring him the crash cart.

They had to keep her stable for Caitlin.

His fingers worked on their own, discarding the belt and opening her jacket for the medical treatment she would need. Even for a speedster like him, things were a fast, chaotic jumble – getting her to the medical bed and helping Cisco apply the monitors to her bare, sweaty chest.

How she reached for his hand in her terror...that brought him back to the real world. He gripped it tightly.

She....had reached for him.

For him.

In her pain, her distress...she was reaching for...him.

Not Oliver Queen or Hal Jordan or Leonard Snart....HIM.


	10. Chapter 10

Nimbus screamed again as the electrical current ran through the cell. Even in his gaseous form, he couldn't truly escape as the electricity arced through, causing the molecules to vibrate at a painful intensity.

He was on the ground, panting for air as he weakly looked at the man standing outside his cell, holding the tablet controlling the electrical bursts.

...wasn't Harrison Wells supposed to be in a wheelchair? 

But no...he stood there, his face dark and twisted as he glared at him.

Eobard Thawne watched the sweat rolling off Nimbus's bald head, trickling down and hitting the floor.

“What the hell---” Nimbus began only to scream again as the electricity arced again.

“You will never harm her again. If you some how get out of here, you will never even glance in her direction again. Do you understand?” the scientist who was supposed to be in a wheelchair hissed.

“Who?!” Nimbus screamed but as the lightning arced something crystallized in his mind.

The Flash.

The voice was too soft. 

The eyes and mouth too pretty to be a man's.

The Flash was a woman.

And apparently she belonged to the mad man in black standing outside the cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard Snart. 

That damn man. 

Of course he'd pop up today when she...flirted with him.

Actually, honest attempt at flirting as she leaned in over the chessboard, looking at him with that arched bow and faintly challenging smile as she purred: “I'm just waiting for you, Dr Wells.”

It was a good thing the table was where it was because he went erect in a millisecond and God how he wanted to do more that smirk at her – he wanted to pull her over that table, into his lap, and---

\---there was a robbery.

It shattered that moment that had been there.

And wouldn't one know...it would end up being Captain Cold himself.

Motherfucking sonova----

\-----

Felicity Smoak was a good friend to Carrie, practically another sister. She mother-henned her, watched over her. So he wasn't surprised when she showed up in the Cortex with Carrie to check for herself their set up and later on fish for information on Carrie's health.

What did surprise him, was as he gave Felicity permission to call him Harrison was for a micro-second, in something only another speedster would have picked up on...was a faint look of jealousy crossing Carrie's face.

Ohho. That he wasn't expecting at all...

...but it did feel very nice to the ego....


	12. Chapter 12

This was so many levels of not good. 

First Captain Cold had shown up and now...now the weapon he was to end up with was gone from prototype locker in the Lab. He wasn't supposed to get that weapon so soon!

Eobard fought the panic bubbling in his gut. Carrie wasn't ready to face Captain Cold now.

“How long has it been missing?” He asked Cisco, a hand clenched tightly on the arm rest of his chair. His knuckles were white and he was wrestling with his urge to get up out of the chair and shake the boy violently. He loved him like a son but this was a danger to Carrie he could not permit.

“I....don't know,” the young man replied haltingly; there was fear in his voice as he stared into that empty cage.

Eobard took a breath but was unable to keep his voice as controlled as he liked; there was a tightness that caused the boy to flinch slightly. “I'm going to ask you again, Cisco...and when I do I will expect a more specific answer than 'I don't know'. Now how long...” he rolled the chair forward. “...has this weapon been gone?”

“A day? Maybe two?” He made a helpless gesture with his hands and Caitlin was watching them in worry; Eobard studied the open locker, terror making his guts tight. “One of the janitors didn't show up for work this morning. He was probably the one who took it. I didn't think---”

Eobard moved forward in the chair, catching himself before he stood. The motion was instead made to be slamming the locker door closed as he looked at Cisco; he and Caitlin had flinched at the noise and unexpected action. “You didn't think. Because if you had you would have discussed with me first your desire to build something that could in theory hurt anyone and in particular Carrie.”

“I'm sorry, if you'd just let me explain...”

Eobard lowered his head, taking a breath in through his nose and letting it out slowly. “You know how I feel about weapons, Cisco. They do not belong in STAR Labs. Now...you are going to figure out a way to locate this gun and you are going to do it right now.”

He back the chair up and turned away.

“This thing that you built....” he heard Caitlin asking as he rolled away. “....what can it do?”

It could kill the woman he loved. 

And that was not acceptable.


	13. Chapter 13

Snart had almost killed her.

Twice.

The first time, he had sat in the background as Caitlin tended the terrible black 'burn' on her side, his hands clenched tightly into fists. From the corner of his eye he could make out Cisco standing to the side, staring wide-eyed at the damage done to the speedster.

Eobard wanted to turn, to rant at him for what his weapon had done to her.

And then Felicty asked him how it was possible for someone with Snart's education level had managed to build such a weapon and he wanted to laugh; Snart was a brilliant man, even he admitted that. Just because he hadn't finished highschool wasn't a reason to think he wasn't.

“STAR Labs built the cold gun,” he had announced and was on the receiving end of the most raw, betrayed look from Carrie.

He wanted to move forward, pull her too him and cradle her.

Cisco manned up quicker than he thought and he was no longer on the end of that look and he all but sagged in relief.

After she had left the Cortex, he had retreated as well, checking on her by the surveillance he had set up before he found her in her apartment....boiling water as her bath tub slowly filled.

Ahh....she was trying to warm up. He watched as she sank into the bathtub; she rarely just soaked, always hurrying with a shower so it was a moment of peace and quiet for him to watch her.

His eyes kept going to her side in worry; it was healing so slowly by her body's standards...every movement, every breath, had to be excruciating.

He might have to send Felicity a thing of roses or chocolates or a new computer – she had been just what was needed to give Carrie a pep-talk to bring her back to STAR Labs...

...though as he watched her curled up and unmoving in a chair watching the monitor connected to the police scanner...

That wasn't natural. It was like her inner radiance had dimmed. But Felicity, when all else failed had managed to bring the faintest of smiles to Carrie's lips...though not to those blank eyes.

When she had moved from the chair, zooming over and changing into her suit at super-speed, he had been relieved...right up until she had switched off the receiver in her ear piece.

Dammit Cisco!

Eobard was practically on pins and needles the entire time she was gone; faintly he was aware of Felicity rallying Caitlin and Cisco to go out and help Carrie themselves...

...and they did. Surprisingly well too.

But still, all he could think about was if Snart hadn't bought Cisco's bluff---

Eobard took a breath after Felicity and Carrie had left. There was still a sadness lingering in Carrie's eyes that stabbed at him.

“Cisco,” Eobard murmured, reaching over and gripping the young man by the bicep, giving him a piercing stare. “Don't you ever do anything like that again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Cisco squeaked. Good Lord, Dr Wells was stronger than he looked!

Satisfied, he released him and wheeled the chair away, feeling Cisco's eyes trailing after him.

Not too long after, he was safely tucked away in his time vault – which was completely outfitted much like a tiny apartment, complete with a bed, half bath, and kitchenette. Eobard settled on the edge of the bed, reviewing the footage from earlier that day – the trivia night.

Yes, he was wanting to know if the friend of Eddie's had shown. And if so, which friend.

At first it looked like he hadn't, which was a relief...and then a figure that shouldn't have been there approached.

Hunter Zolomon.

What the hell?!

Eobard leaned forward in surprise as he stared at the man who would become Zoom, the nemesis of Carrie's successor. Zolomon was friends with his ancestor?! That wasn't---

\--time boom.

Of course.

The ripples were small when he altered the past, first by killing Nora Allen and then by building the particle accelerator so soon, but they would still radiate out and make changes.

He ran a hand down his face while he watched Carrie and Felicity dominating in the trivia game, his mind racing.

There were consequences to changing time, there always were.

Nora Allen was to have died that night at the hands of the Keystone Butcher and Henry Allen set up to take the fall for it; Henry Allen was supposed to have been executed for those crimes as Carrie went into college.

But because of his blind rage sending him farther back than he had intended that day....he had screwed everything up. And he had to keep Carrie from finding out.

She could possibly forgive him for what he did to her mother in a frantic attempt to keep the timeline stable, she was....so gentle, so forgiving....but what he'd had to to to Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells...

...of becoming Harrison Wells and deceiving the world...deceiving her....

That would be harder for her to forgive.

Maybe she would, in time.

But the thought of her angry at him....it brought back the memories of her future-self's rejections of his advances.

...he had been stupid and eager then.

He admitted it. He wasn't the most schooled with women.

He'd like to think now, after being stuck here in the past and with the help of the memories he had absorbed from Harrison Wells that he would be a bit better at it. And from how she blushed and acted around him, perhaps he was.

Though, he thought with a frown, watching Carrie absently pat Zolomon's arm before following Felicity off to the bathroom, he probably shouldn't provoke her jealousy.

It seemed to make her look elsewhere for affection and attention instead of making her bolder.

He could kick himself for that now; if he'd known that he'd not have praised Felicity to her as the hacker left earlier.

No matter.

He'd think of something.


	14. Chapter 14

Part of him wished he had gone with them to that bar, but knew due to his persona as Harrison Wells he wasn't exactly welcome in Central City. Instead, he watched them from the time-vault, monitoring the interactions between Carrie and Hunter Zolomon.

They were joking around, but she behaved similarly to Hunter as she did to his ancestor Eddie. He didn't wan to overreact or overplay his hand too early if they were only becoming friends.

….but could he trust that, from the man who would become Zoom? A man who could be as obsessive as Eobard himself? Even if Carrie only saw him as a friend, that didn't mean Hunter would reciprocate platonic feelings.

...not like he could blame him. 

She was....magnificent.

And his, he thought scowling at the way Zolomon's eyes lingered in places they shouldn't.

\------

“Harrison Wells,” Eiling rumbled at him as he wheeled the chair into the ante-chamber to meet the group of soldiers as they stepped out of the elevator.

A pair of soldiers walked around Eobard as though he wasn't even there.

“How the mighty have fallen.”

...how he waned to get out of that chair and kill that smug general and all his men for good measure. He managed to keep his voice even, emotionless. “General.”

“STAR Labs... This place used to be so important...” the general drawled, glancing around him. “Tell me what does one do after such a spectacular public failure?”

“One adapts. One evolves. Becomes intent on reversing ones fortune,” he answered.

“Always the idealist.”

Oh if only this Neanderthal knew....

“What do you want, Wade?” he asked, arms crossing over his chest. 

“Where's my asset?” 

Eobard shrugged. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“We tracked her here, Harrison. Turn her over to me before you see the rest of your precious palace crumble.”

“Wade, Wade, Wade...” he sighed softly, shaking his head.

The General's face tightened as he lifted a hand, gesturing to the two remaining soldiers to move forward, passing the scientist in the wheelchair. He walked forward, leaning in slightly towards Eobard as he passed. “We could have changed the world, you and I.”

Eobard's face was tight as he suppressed what would be a truly demented grin along with the urge to say: “I already have.”


	15. Chapter 15

Bette was standing there in the Cortex, staring at her scans on the large monitor. She turned slightly. “Cisco?”

“He's already gone home,” Eobard told her as he wheeled forward. He smiled faintly and quirked a brow at her. “Our Cisco seems to be developing quite the crush on you.”

“You mean like the one Carrie has on you?” she retorted and smiled faintly. “I'm not sure if I'm prize-winning date material anymore.”

“Change is hard.” he said. “The same accident that changed you put me in this chair.”

She glanced at him, at the wheelchair. “...sorry. I didn't know.”

“I didn't share the story with you to garner sympathy. I tell it to you to illustrate a larger point.”

“And what point is that?”

“That I would do anything to get back what I lost,” he said, his voice tight. He stared at her. “As would you.”

“I would,” she agreed. “I just don't know how.”

He was quiet for a moment, putting the words together as he wheeled the chair forward. “You soldiers, you call yourself sheep-dogs...am I right?”

“Happy and normal until someone attacks our flock,” she agreed.

“Every good person who was changed that night, people like you and Carrie...those people are your flock now, Bette. And General Eiling will never stop attacking that flock and you and I both know he always gets his target.” He rolled forward again. “Unless you stop him.”

Eobard leaned forward in the chair, his elbows on is thighs and fingers loosely laced together, his eyes never leaving her face. He should probably feel guilty for manipulating her like this...but he doesn't. Its not true manipulation when it's the truth.

“You know your duty, Sargent – kill Eiling.” he said. “One last mission...and then you go home.”

Her posture shifted, the heels of her shoes coming together. 

Orders received.

Eobard watched her go and felt a pang of sadness for the fact he was likely sending Carrie's new friend to her death. But it was the only way to keep the woman he loved safe. He hoped she'd forgive him for this, and all his other crimes.


	16. Chapter 16

Bette San Souci had perished, as he had worried she would. And now Carrie was grieving; he wanted to pull her into his lap when he grabbed her wrist to keep from grabbing and throwing his travel mug, but could only allow himself to rub his thumb in soothing circles on the soft skin at the inside of her wrist.

God how he wanted to kiss there, feel her pulse under his lips but now...was not the time.

He could do that later.

\------

He was studying Bette's scans when the proximity alarms went off. Turning, he saw on one of the monitors the security feed of Eiling on the elevator. And only Eiling. As though sensing he was being watched, the General looked up at the camera in the elevator.

Eobard growled deep in his chest, turning the chair away to meet the man at the elevator's ante-chamber. He steepled his fingers together, elbows on the armrests as the doors opened and Eiling stepped out. 

There was a moment of quiet before the General spoke.

“I was wrong about you, Harrison,” Eiling said, his arms crossed over his chest. “You're still on step ahead. Which is very impressive for a man without the use of his legs.”

His fingers drew apart and he feigned a look of confusion. “I''m afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Wade.” Eobard's fingers tapped back together as he regarded the general from behind the glasses that he wore as part of his disguise.

“A girl who can transform ordinary objects into explosives with the touch of her hand. And today? I saw someone who could move faster than the blink of an eye. Absolutely extraordinary. The night your particle accelerator died is the night the impossible was born.” Eiling smirked faintly. “I think we should start working together again, Harrison.”

Eobard's fingers had laced together as Eiling spoke, the action keeping him grounded and in the chair instead of running the general through with a vibrating hand to the chest. His voice was taunt. “And I think you need to leave.”

“You know I can have a squadron of soldiers here in minutes.”

His hands drew apart. “And I can have an army of press here like that,” he retorted, snapping his fingers. “Believe me, general, I would be more than happy to testify to your involvement in any activities that were less than...humane.”

They stared at each other and it was all Eobard could to to keep from adding this man to the long list of deaths at his feet. Though this one, he'd not ask Carrie's forgiveness for.

“Keep threatening me and I will end you, General. And I am not talking about your career.”

The corner of Eiling's mouth quirked up in a tight smirk that was almost a grimace. Before he turned away, heading back towards the elevator. He spoke again though. “You know...I figured out your little secret, Wells.” He turned in the elevator, facing Eobard again. “It won't be long before the public catches on as well.”

The doors closed and Eobard closed his eyes, remembering five years earlier.

“This has been everything we have been working to achieve,” Eiling hissed.

“We had the same goals, General, but not the same means,” he snapped, slapping the file down on the table.

“I will not have this project end before it even begins!”

“And as long as he is on my premises, I will not have him subjected to that kind of cruelty anymore! We are done!” He shoved the files off the table in anger and as Eiling stepped forward, Eobard fixed him with an enraged glared. “We. Are. Done.”

“General. Get out.”

Eiling had stormed out of the observation room and Eobard turned, pulling off those damned glasses to stare through the glass at the cage containing Grodd. Dropping the glasses on the table, he moved from the observation room to the testing area. He approached the cage, regarding the gorilla that moved forward, bumping against the bars.

“Hey,” he said softly to agitated animal. “Tss. Tss. Its okay. Its okay, boy.” Eobard leaned against the bars, regarding Grodd. “He's gone. Don't you worry. I have a whole different future in mind for you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Tony Woodward. 

Or as he became known in the history books – Girder. 

He was a minor footnote though, not even a true Rogue.

He was however the man who had made young Carrie Allen's life a living hell. 

Eobard gripped the arm rest of his chair tightly as Carrie crying out in pain over the comm, her vital signs spiking in an alarming manner. Iris was leaning in over Caitlin's shoulder beside her, calling Carrie's name frantically.

He wanted to get up out of that chair, run to her and—he winced as she screamed and the sound of metal striking, puncturing metal wafted to them.

“Carrie!” her vitals weren't good, she was getting trashed and all he could do was sit there--- “Run away! Do not try to fight him!”

Could she hear him? The way her vitals were spiked, she was panicking. 

So was Iris.

He took a breath and his words – his command - reverberated in the room, causing the other three to look at him: “You come here right now, Carrie Allen, or so help me---”

And then, like magic she was there, stumbling forward. He spun his chair around and caught her as she fell forward.

She'd come. 

Straight to him.

She had obeyed him.

Part of him was exhilarated.

The other, concerned. Her pupils were unevenly dilated.

“Caitlin, she has a concussion!”

And like that, they whisked her out of his arms and into the medical bay.

Tony Woodward would suffer for a long time before Eobard allowed him to die.


	18. Chapter 18

Eobard meet his ancestor at in the elevator's ante-chamber.

“Dr Wells,” Joe greeted him, stepping off the elevator.

“Detective,” he nodded before tilting his head inquisitively. “Are you looking for Carrie? I believe she's already at the station...”

“I'm actually here to see you,” he replied and Eobard arched his brows. “I need your help solving an old case of mine.”

“STAR Labs is always willing to help. Is it a cold case?”

“Its...the murder of Carrie's mother.”

Oh.

Fuck.

Eobard managed to nod gravely in response to the request. “I see. STAR Labs and myself are at your disposal.”

“Thank you, Dr Wells. I know this will mean so much to her.”

Oh if only he knew....


	19. Chapter 19

“Carrie described a tornado of red and yellow lightning, and inside it was a man in yellow,” Joe was explaining. “And then BAM she's blocks away on the street and doesn't know how she got there.

Eobard was spinning a pen in his fingers, leaning his weight on the armrest of his chair and giving his ancestor the most convincing look of concentration he could muster.

Carrie had gotten there because her future-self had put her there, taken her away out of the danger. 

“When I arrived the place was a wreck--”

“--and Nora Allen was dead.” he stated, the pen no longer spinning, his eyes lifting to the monitors to study the information pertaining to the case displayed on them.

“Yes. A single stab wound to the heart and Henry Allen covered in her blood.”

“And now, despite your initial belief and all the evidence that Henry Allen is guilty...you now believe that this man in yellow is responsible.”

“Last night, I saw Carrie rescue a young boy from being run over and it...it looked exactly like what she had described happened to her. So I had been thinking...what if...there is somebody with Carrie's abilities killed Nora?”

“There is just one flaw with your theory, Detective. All of this?” He gestured to the monitors, the case file information displayed on them, “Happened fourteen years ago. Long before--”

“--your machine gave Carrie her powers.”

“An accident gave her her powers,” Eobard corrected.

Joe crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you think it is possible that someone with Carrie's super-speed could have existed before the explosion?”

“Detective, I deal in probabilities. As a scientist and in this case...it is highly unlikely,” he shook his head. He hoped he sounded convincing. He felt he did but...there was no controlling the perceptions of others.


	20. Chapter 20

Her worry for Iris had put her into a dangerous situation, one that ended up with Tony Woodward almost killing her. His hands were tight on the arm rests of the chair as he stared at where Caitlin was tending to her injuries.

She looked so fragile sitting there in her underwear, covered in healing bruises and lacerations.

All he wanted to do was scoop her in his arms, run away with her somewhere safe....

But he couldn't. 

She flinched at his tone as he berated her, trembling and looking so....defeated, especially as she started to wring the hem of the tee-shirt she had been given. She probably didn't know and Cisco not Caitlin weren't on his eye-level so they didn't get teased with glimpses of her panties as she did so.

He reached out, taking one of her wrists in his hand. It was to be a soothing motion but is also served the purpose of making her stop unknowingly distracting him. God, how he wanted to pull her to him, nose his way between her thighs and---okay he had to stop thinking or he was going to have a very obvious erection.

There was a cold shower in his near immediate future, he decided as Cisco explained the plan they had come up with. 

...the little whimpers of distress she made at the calculations she was being presented was not helping either.

He could see the uncertainty on her face and he couldn't help but wonder if there would be a similar expression when he finally made his move. Would she tremble under his ministrations, like she trembled under his hand now?

He wasn't stupid, he could tell the difference between how she was trembling before in near tears and now... Mostly because of the way her pulse raced under his fingers, in a a speed that none but another speedster could detect, could see the way her pupils had expanded...and the way she unconsciously shifted her hips minutely back and forth.

Caitlin and Cisco were wrapped up in the calculations, so they didn't even see it. But he did.

Oh God did he.

It was so difficult, pretending not to, to keep up the charade of good Dr Wells when all he wanted to do was take her hand and put it on his cock.

He would. 

Soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

He clinked glasses with his ancestor before taking a sip of his whiskey.

“I appreciate you coming down and meeting with me,” Joe said.

Eobard smiled faintly. “Its nice to have someone who wants to have a drink with me. Carrie invited me to come along with Caitlin and Cisco to a gathering but, well...I'd hate to slow them down...”

“She's a good girl. Probably worried about you being isolated and lonely,” he replied. “You know our conversation the other day got me thinking... You said as a scientist you look for the probable?”

“That's right,” he agreed with a nod.

“And we have both recently seen things that redefine what is possible...”

“Yes. Yes we have. And we both know the direct cause of those things.”

“Your Accelerator explosion.”

“Evolutionary leaps following the creation of a new technology. That simple.”

Joe chuckled “Like the roomba.”

His lips quirked upwards. “Yes. Like the roomba.”

“Okay. So humor me here...”

“Mmhmmm?” he hummed faintly before sipping his drink.

“So if we know that...” Joe glanced around warily for possible eavesdroppers as someone passed their table before continuing. “...that Meta-humans were created by the particle accelerator and testimony shows that a meta-human may have been involved with the murder of Nora Allen fourteen years ago... I seems to me that way back then there must have been another particle accelerator or something similar...”

“Another particle accelerator...” He shook his head. “I can assure you that would be extremely unlikely, Detective. And if there were...I don't recall any dark matter or lightning storms before I moved to town... Do you?”

He sipped his drink, watching the gears working in his ancestor's head as Joe leaned bac.

“No. No I don't....” He muttered and then eyed Eobard. “...when did you move to town, anyway, Dr Wells?”

Eobard leaned back as well, setting his drink onto the table. He had been enjoying the time with his ancestor, enjoyed getting to know him. He had almost let himself forget how perceptive and intelligent Police Chief West could be. “Something tells me you already know the answer to that question, Detective. This whole helping yo solve the murder of Nora Allen...you were never looking for my help, were you?”

“You opened your Lab a month after Nora's murder. You mind telling me what you were doing in Central City before that?”

Eobard reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet; he withdrew a twenty and set it on the table beside his half-empty drink. “I was starting over.”

“Starting what over?” 

Eobard shook his head as he backed that damned chair up away from the table. “And here I thought we were just two guys sharing a friendly drink. If you want answers, Detective...Tess Morgan. Look her up.”

\-------

“Doctor.” Joe's voice caused Eobard to look up from his monitor, which was replaying Carrie's vitals during her fight with Tony Woodward.

“Detective.” He turned the chair to face him. “Are you hear to make more accusations?”

“Actually...” Joe set down a box containing a bottle of whiskey. “I'm here to make amends. I looked up Tess Morgan.” He waited for Eobard to look at him and continued: “I'm sorry for your loss.”

He gestured for Joe to sit; as he did, Eobard picked up the box. 

“You two were research partners in Maryland...?”

“Yes, we were. We were...married to the work as much as each other. After the car accident...I could not go back to the work. Could not go back to our lab....”

“So you moved here.”

“Yes. Where no one knew me--” which was important because there was no way he could deceive those still living that were close to the real Harrison Wells that he really was Harrison Wells. “--where no one could remind me of what I had lost...and...I found it difficult, the starting over and rebuilding... I did it in fourteen years. Tess...could have done it in four.”

And she could have. Of the pair, she was the brighter of the two.

He still had a performance to complete though. 

“Believe me. She...she...” He shook his head a bit and looked at Joe. “...at the time of Nora Allen's murder, the particle accelerator that I would eventually create was but a notion, much less than a reality. So whomever – or whatever – is responsible for her death, it did not originate from me or from my work.”

“I'm sorry I doubted you. But...I still hope I can count on your help.”

The balls on this man. Maybe that was where he got it from? Certainly not from Eddie Thawne...

He pulled the glasses off, chuckling at Joe. “You don't give up, do you?”

“Nope,” Joe shook his head. “Not until I get my man.”

Eobard knew he didn't. None of his ancestors did. 

“I owe that to Carrie and to Henry.”

He slipped the glasses back on. “Carrie is very lucky to have you, Joe.”

Joe nodded with a smile. “She's a good kid. I'm glad I was there for her.”


	22. Chapter 22

It never hurt to give additional incentive in certain matters. That was why he visited the West household in his suit, moving around the living room in swirls of red lightning only pausing briefly enough for the afterimage of his yellow suit to show to Joe.

It was also an added bonus to collect all the evidence Joe had in the case. 

The knife through Iris's picture with the words 'STOP OR ELSE' was an empty threat.

He couldn't kill his ancestor, but Joe didn't know that.

Of the three ancestors living now....Joe was the one who was expendable. If he kept pressing...

Well, Carrie would need someone to lean on after Joe's murder. And he'd be more than accommodating...

\---------------

Nimbus cringed at the screaming he could hear coming from the newcomer, though he was grateful for his own reprieve. He couldn't see what was going on but he had a pretty good idea with how his own cell was electrified.

Tony was faring far worse than Nimbus, solely by the fact he was a metallic being and was unable to turn into a mist to escape the electrodes currently attached to his testicles. He was pretty sure that the man holding the tablet controlling the voltage was supposed to be in a wheelchair....but he wasn't.

He shuddered in pain as the voltage stopped in a brief reprieve.

“You almost killed her,” Eobard growled. “You made her life hell. Don't think you're going to get off easy because she has a soft heart.”

“Y-you're crazy!” Tony gasped in pain.

“You hurt what belongs to me,” Eobard countered. “And I do not tolerate that.”


	23. Chapter 23

Dick Grayson. 

The first Robin. 

Nightwing. 

Sometimes Batman when needed.

Arguably one of the most attractive and charming men of many generations.

And Carrie had a blind date with him.

It hadn't been hard for him to find out – Grayson had shown up, hanging around his ancestor Eddie and they had talked about the date in Eddie's apartment.

He took a breath to calm himself, even as he watched the monitors – watched Iris helping her get ready. Nothing untoward would happen, he reassured himself. She was a lady and he was a gentleman.

Still...

He watched as she slipped into that pretty pale pink dress, his ancestor zipping the back up for her.

What he wouldn't give to be there instead...undressing her, pinning her to the bed...

A frustrated growl escaped him as he thought about sabotaging Grayson's rental car to keep him from showing up. It was so very tempting but...it would draw suspicion. Grayson was no fool – the Batman had him well-trained.

He didn't have cameras set up in the restaurant and going as Harrison Wells would draw too much attention. 

He would just have to ghost them from a distance, incognito.

Noticing the lone Paparazzi stalking Grayson, he realized he wasn't the only one and made certain to stay out of the man's view. Then again with how focused on Grayson and his date...he probably wouldn't have noticed. Still, it was better than to accidentally have someone see him in the background of any of the photos. 

After all, Harrison Wells was wheelchair bound.

For now anyway. 

As he watched them dance, he wondered what it would be like for them to dance together someday...preferably soon.

There was so much he wanted to do, things his persona's handicap would limit.

...perhaps it was time to 'make miracles' with Carrie's help happen soon.

His lips curved in a sneer – enjoy the dance now, Grayson...you'll not get another with her again.


	24. Chapter 24

He wasn't here to observe the monitors...no, today he was updating his logs. Standing at his his work station, he activated Gideon; he watched the wall change as the holographic projection of the stolen AI came into focus.

“Good day, Dr Wells,” Gideon greeted him.

“One can always hope,” he replied. “Bring up my log, wont you?”

“Certainly.”

The holographic wall shifted, changing, bringing up the list of logs he already had made, documenting the time he had spent stranded in the past and observing Carrie Allen.

“Go ahead, Doctor.”

“New Entry. It has been...” he checked his watch, “three-hundred and eleven days since the subject was struck by lightning. Carrie has become more used to her abilities and begun relying on her speed in her every day life, using her extraordinary abilities to solve ordinary problems and to accomplish ordinary tasks. Unfortunately, her penchant for heroics persists, placing her in increasingly dangerous situations. At times she can even be a bit of a show off... While her desire to help others is commendable, it is impeding her from realizing the full scope of her abilities. But there is still time – the future remains intact.”

He frowned faintly. “Though....her continued lack of self-confidence is concerning. It could have an affect on how fast her speed will develop... And...I am starting to lose my objectivity. I know she needs to build her speed, that even stronger foes will arrive, probably sooner than they had in the original timeline. But I...don't want to expose her to the dangers she must face...”

\----------

It was getting harder and harder to interact with her when all he wanted to do was pull her into his lap, to hold her, kiss her....

...claim her. 

She was his. And he wanted everyone to know it.

In a way, the situation with Farooq Gibran was a blessing and a curse.

He had attacked her, caused her pain...

...drained her of her powers.

No matter what, tonight the man would die for what he had done to Carrie...

But at the same time it gave Eobard the excuse to touch her when he thought he could get away with it. He was certain Cisco and Caitlin were noticing – he was a notoriously prickly man, very hands-off...and he was letting her get away with being in his space, was actually initiating contact with her.

If he was lucky they'd dismiss it as the situation they were in as they tried to stay one step ahead of Farooq.

...he had not expected her powerful reaction to Tony Woodward's death. He should have, with her gentle nature and soft heart. What had made it worse for her though? Was because she had seen him die? That was a traumatic thing to undergo, especially since she was trying to rehabilitate the man who once tormented her...

It didn't matter. She would forgive him for this, and for everything else.

Because unlike the other Carrie, the one he had fought...

….this one was in love with him.


	25. Chapter 25

Any amusement he had for the circus was now gone, he decided as he watched Caitlin rebreak and rest Carrie's ankle. She curled her hand around his when he took it to calm her.

...damn that tri-polymer fabric, he thought as he rubbed a thumb against her knuckles.

Part of him wondered what Caitlin and Cisco thought of the fact he would initiate touching with Carrie and he allowed her to touch him? He'd seen a few quizzical glances being sent their way ever now and then and occasionally a quickly hidden smile from Cisco.

When Cisco carried her into the Cortex, her eyes wide, glazed and unfocused....if her chest hadn't been moving, he'd have thought her dead.

It had been terrifying. So much so that after he had sent Caitlin and Cisco away, he had placed his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat to reassure himself she was still alive. 

Pulling back, he ran his fingers through her hair, turning her face to his; her eyes remained blank, focused inward on whatever Bliss had done to her. His voice was strong, commanding – the same tone he had used to call her back to him in dangerous situations before: “Carrie? I need you to wake up for me.”

Nothing. 

Not a flicker of an eyelash or change in breathing.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Its alright. You'll be fine, I have just the tool to fix this...”

And it did work. Eobard would admit only in the recesses of his mind there had been a niggle of worry it wouldn't. He didn't want to see her comatose again, especially since this time she was in a private hell instead of...whatever had been going on. The brain scan showed dreaming when he'd been in her coma but certainly not nightmares...

It had been hard for him not to snag her hand, pull her into his lap and kiss her when she pressed her finger against his lips. She had people to rescue, his ancestors among them.

She had won of course. And now they had so many more prisoners in the Pipeline.

It'd be harder to punish Bliss now. But...with the flip of a switch, the isolated cell could become soundproof. Which was very good.

The man deserved to suffer for the hell he had inflicted on Carrie.

His sweet Carrie...who believed herself a freak.

No. He'd not let that train of thought continue. At all.

From the way she blushed, he hoped his words worked.

...and they must have, when she kissed him on the cheek. At super-speed. And she bolted after.

But it was still a victory.

...now...how to make his interest more obviously known without seeming terribly out of the character he has established as Dr Wells?


	26. Chapter 26

There were times he wanted to shake Carrie. This was one of those times. Telling Singh and his ancestor about who she was---! The girl just couldn't keep a secret. She was too naive, too innocent--

“You did what, Ms Allen?” His voice was tight as he fought for composure.

“I told Captain Singh and Eddie the truth,” she replied, all the while blushing hotly under his eyes; her eyes shifted downward and lips parted just so and he wanted to kiss her. God she was so beautiful, so enticing, especially when she was showing submission to him... “We need their help to stop the criminal meta-humans and so that we can stop detaining them in the Pipeline illegally. The DA threw away the report you sent them so it never made it to Captain Singh's desk...”

“That doesn't surprise me,” he muttered sourly as he rolled his chair over to a monitor.

And then in came the newest members of 'Team Flash', led by Iris. 

The urge to shake Carrie returned.

\---------

He didn't like how fond of Oliver Queen she was. Carrie was young, impressionable, and her admiration of Oliver Queen's physical appearance as well as his person had not been missed.

...alright, perhaps he was a touch jealous. He had grown used to having her adoring eyes and blushing all to himself.

But that was totally not why he and Joe were talking to her about 'the Arrow'. It looked good for him to support Joe in this, was a way to divert Joe's suspicions about him.

...he also wanted to put a wedge between Carrie and Oliver Queen.

He also...didn't want Carrie to lose her light by admiring a man like that. Oliver Queen would drain her of her light, her goodness.

\----------

He didn't know they were sparring in the courtyard until Cisco ran into the Cortex yelling that the Arrow and Carrie were beating the crap out of each other. And oh how he loathed that damn chair – he couldn't speed away to the courtyard and slam Oliver Queen around like he wanted to. 

Instead, he trailed after the others until they stood a the entrance to the interior walled courtyard the pair had used for an impromptu sparring ground. They were both on the ground, winded and filthy.

Carrie was triumphant as she sat up, announcing in glee: “Given the fact I'm up first...that means I win!” 

Disgruntled by that, the Arrow groused as he made himself sit up.

Eobard watched them, watched as Carrie supported Oliver Queen's weight, her arm looped around his waist. Everyone's eyes were on the pair so they didn't see the white-knuckled grip he had on the arm rests. It was taking every ounce of his self control to keep from getting up out of his chair and physically separating them.

He barely registered the conversation around him, Caitlin chiding Carrie for biting her opponent and then Oliver Queen made a comment that had Eobard's back stiffen: “And third: Never do that vibrating thing you did to get out of the choke hold. Ever.”

Carrie looked alarmed, babbling about having accidentally burning him with the friction and checking him for injuries; Queen pushed her hand away from his belt when her hand went to close to it.

He was near vibrating in rage when it was revealed about the involuntary erection she had given him in her maneuver to get out of the choke-hold. Oliver Queen had the decency to look horribly embarrassed as Carrie laughed hysterically.

Taking a breath, he forced his hands to release the hold on his armrests, to compose himself if any of the others looked his way – it wouldn't do for the rage and jealousy he felt to be visible.

The only consolation was that it had been an involuntary reaction to Carrie's impromptu attempt to break a choke-hold. It haven't been intentional by either of them.

It was something he cataloged in the back of his mind for later.

\-----------

His attempt to 'discover' the Arrow's identity from Felicity Smoak failed. Not like he expected them to work, but he had to give it a try...

Sitting in his office later, after hearing from Caitlin about the lac of reaction and damage from Carrie after being exposed to the Rainbow Raider's abilities, he wondered who she'd go after in a fury. His money was on Oliver Queen, Joe West, and himself---

The door to his office opened and she slipped in. He studied her, a brow arched. She didn't appear ready to attack him...

“Is there something I can help you with, Ms Allen?” he asked as she closed the door behind her; her head was bowed and when it lifted he could see a glimmer of red crossing her irises.

Oh. 

So she had been affected. Interesting. She wasn't flying at him with intentions to attack him. At least, not yet...

“We need to talk,” she replied tightly, pushing away from the door and approaching him slowly, almost predatory in manner.

He kept himself from watching how she waked, the sway of her hips and the tilt of her head that bared that long, slender throat. So he distracted himself – and her. “If this is about your friendship with Oliver Queen--”

“You figured it out,” she stated before giving a smile that was all teeth. “I told him you would. That you're so much smarter than he is. But this isn't about him. Its about you. And me.”

He backed his chair up so he could shift and watch her as she stopped by her desk; he had to be prepared just in case... “...are you feeling alright, Ms Allen?”

“I feel great. And you need to make up your mind – am I Carrie or Ms Allen to you?”

Eobard blinked, taken off guard. “...I'm sorry?”

“You...are giving me a ridiculous amount of mixed signals,” she snapped abruptly; his spine stiffened as he realized just what was motivating her. “I'm not hiding how I feel about you--”

There was a mixture of giddiness and panic in him right now. This was not exactly how he wanted them to talk about their little dance, but he could roll with it. “--your infatuation? Ms Allen...I'm not the best prospect for you – I'm old enough to be your father, along with being a pariah in a wheelchair---”

“Its not an infatuation!” she was abruptly in his face, gold lightning crackling ominously. The feel of the Speed Force coming off of her resonated inside him, racing through his veins and pooling in his groin. “I love you, Harrison Wells. I have been since I read your first book, well before I even read your biography. I don't care about you age, you social status, or even that damn chair!”

He swallowed back the urge to tell her his real name because dear god how he wished she'd used his true name right then but--

And her hands were in his hair, her mouth mashed against his. His hand went to the nape of her neck, her hair silky around his fingers as he took control, tilting her head. The keening she made went straight to his erection and when her lips parted, he could finally at last kiss her properly. 

Oh this was so much better than before, when she'd been in her coma, feeling her in his lap and pressing eagerly against him despite the awkwardness of the wheelchair.

And right as she began to pull on his sweater, his blasted cellphone chimed. It was probably Caitlin, worried for Carrie. Reluctantly, forced to play the part of Dr Wells, he pulled his head back.

“I need to--” he began, even as she shifted on his lap, her knees on each side of his hips. The confines of the chair kept her from properly straddling him, her rear resting on his knees.

Oh God how he wanted to stand up, pick her up and pin her to the desk---

“---ignore it,” she replied, leaning in to press her mouth against his again, even as her hands tugged on his shirt.

Gladly, he agreed silently, her hands sliding up beneath his clothes to trail her fingertips over his chest. His hand went to her hips and she purred against his mouth as his hands slipped up under her shirt; her skin was so soft, so warm and--

\---the door opened.

“Carrie!” It was the Arrow's voice calling her name and she jerked, turning to glare at him over her shoulder.

God damn you, Oliver Queen, Eobard thought to himself.

She was shifting on his lap, turning and lunging; he could have caught her, restrained her easily, but he couldn't reveal his abilities yet. As it was, his hand was outstretched, as though trying to reach the back waistband of her jeans to stop her from attacking the Arrow. 

They fought in the corridor as he wheeled the chair to the doorway of his office. He watched as she was restrained by the Arrow, Caitlin's device flashing its patterns of light and color to remove the Rainbow Raider's effect on her.

When she went limp, he rolled out of his office. He reached out, taking hold of one of Carrie's hands, which curled weakly around his. That was very encouraging.

“Its alright, Mr Queen. I think she's herself again,” he reassured the Arrow, who shot him a glare from the corner of his eye.

Eobard's eyes remained on Carrie's face, which scrunched up in a grimace as she muttered: “...didn't miss having hangovers...this one...feels like a special sort of hangover....”

The Arrow snorted in amusement as the flickering lights were shut off by Caitlin. He let her go and she stumbled a step forward, her hand still gripping Eobard's tightly.

“You alright, kid?” he asked, glancing from the way she held tightly to 'Dr Wells's' hand to her face.

So he was aware of Carrie's feelings for 'Dr Wells' did he...?

She rubbed her face with her free hand. “...been better. Been worse...”

“Lets get you down to the medical bay, so you can rest,” Eobard said soothingly as he led her down the hall by the hand.

\-------

Carrie was trying very hard not to look at him and every time she did, her eyes would go wide and her face turn as red at her suit. Oh how she looked when their eyes finally locked.

Tonight would be the night, he decided. Tonight, he would make his feelings known.

Tonight she'd finally be his.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been wonderful and simultaneously so hard to not pin her down and revel in having her at last. But he had to keep himself in check. 

So he did.

Still...it was glorious. 

Her taste against his lips had been--

And the feel of her mouth around his cock--

Her tight, wet heat around him, the feel of her hymen parting against the head of his cock--

His. 

She was all his.

And she told him she loved him. Repeatedly.

This had to be the best night of his life.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning had been wonderful; they had fallen asleep still connected, with his cock still sheathed inside her. 

Oh how that had felt, how hard he'd gotten....

He was in love with the sounds she made, the breathy whimpers and soft keening as she neared her climax, the way she shuddered, vibrating in her release...

\--------------

Ahh Christmas. The season of cheer and good will towards your fellow man...

...they didn't celebrate it in his time. Then again they didn't celebrate hardly anything.

Such a repressive, controlling society. There was no love or joy or even true kindness.

He had been enjoying his stay in this time. So many things to try and do – Chrsitmas was one of them.

But he had to keep up his act of the crippled paraiah and Christmas...well he had to be more discreet in his enjoyment of it.

Until Carrie decided to sweep in with ideas of Christmas shopping and decorating his home. Which she reinforced by darting off and coming back wearing her suit and a Santa hat.

He was painfully hard the second she had reappeared and then when she sat on his lap, her arms looping around his neck, nibbling on his earlobe and neck.

This was perhaps one of his greatest fantasies, her on his lap kissing him, touching him in her Flash suit...

And it was coming true.

Everything he had ever wanted was coming true. 

Carrie loved him, was his...

Everything was perfect.

\----------

God damn Oliver Queen and his messes.

He'd been having a wonderful roll in the bed with Carrie when Caitlin had called, dragging her away and to Starling City. To be honest, he wasn't sure who he wanted to kill more in that moment: Oliver Queen or Digger 'Captain Boomerang' Harkness.

Especially when Caitlin called later, her voice tight with concern as she informed him of what had happened:

Carrie had taken a boomerang to the chest to protect Lyla Micheals from Digger Harness.

He sped from his Time-Vault, clad in his suit and racing towards Starling City.

It didn't take him long to find Digger Harkness.

Throwing Harkness around didn't really sate his rage though. Harkness had harmed her, harmed the most important person in the entirety of the universe.

Watching her and the Arrow confront Harkness and then later watch over her defuse that bomb, he realized something important:

She wasn't truly ready. 

His brilliant light, his beloved....was still not ready.

Who knew how badly the ripples he had created would alter the most crucial events of her future.

...the battle against Darksied. It was slated to happen in a couple years...

He'd almost killed her in the original time-line. If it hadn't been for Hal Jordan and Oliver Queen...

What if one of the changes was that he'd invade sooner?

He had to give her incentive. And to prepare for that possibility.

Mercury Labs had a tacyon prototype...he might be able to use that.


	29. Chapter 29

Harkness had told her about his visit. Then again, given how badly he had beaten the man... 

Well at least the moron would leave her be. Part of him was amused that Harkness had thought he had been the Flash's father. 

Oh hardly...

Everything he felt for her had been far from paternal.

But he did think about being a father, the father of her children. That...was a wonderful thought. 

He didn't kill anyone; this was very important – because when it came time for Carrie to know everything, e wanted her to see how much she meant to him. He could have easily killed those guards. A quick snap of their necks and they'd have not felt a thing...

But for her, he refrained - left them alive and terrified.

Oh the things he did for her....

\-----

Tina McGee seemed to know the instant she looked between them that Carrie was his. Art of him was annoyed because of how she looked down on his beloved...but another part had been terribly pleased. 

He wanted to scream to the universe that Carrie Allen was his.

That she loved him as much as he loved her. 

And she would love all of him, even the darker parts he had been concealing...

That was why he had donned his suit once more. He would gradually let her become used to this side of him, his true self...

...and he would have to train her – get her faster, stronger.

Soon she'd not look at him in terror. He was determined on that. She would look at this side of himself with the same love and want as she did his public face.

He couldn't resist the call of her lips, couldn't resist the urge to bring her to climax grinding his thigh between her legs. Oh her eyes wide, the pupils blown wide and ringed in blue and her lips parted, mouth open in her scream of orgasm...

He barely resisted the urge to pin her to the AstroTurf of the stadium and fuck her into the ground.

No. 

This wouldn't be the place for that. 

Later though...

He had some ideas for that.

\-------------

He'd watched her later shower repeatedly and she refrained form telling anyone the details of their encounter at the Stadium. 

She was embarrassed. 

Ashamed.

He'd help her past that. Help her come to revel in all of him, as he reveled in all of her...


	30. Chapter 30

To convince his ancestor to back off one last tie, Eobard decided to make use of a clever combination of holograms and speed-mirages. To make it look really good, the hologram needed to speak and interact with at least on person in the room. 'Dr Wells' would work.

Now to get the dialogue somehow natural sounding...

\------

How many men could literally say they loved a woman enough to beat themselves up for her and literally mean it? Between the display and Eobard's threat to Joe, hopefully the man would turn his eyes to someone other than his public persona.

Because he really didn't want to hurt Carrie by having to kill her other father. If he had to, he'd do it but...

She had dragged him away from Joe with the best of her strength; he turned it around on her, pinning her to the wall in one of the many vast corridors of STAR Labs. God she was so beautiful, he mused while involuntarily shifting to pin her properly, only the be shoved away by her.

Hm. Good response time, though it could be better. They should work on her flexibility too; she could have broken free or even not been pinned in the first place. It was a series of notes he made in the back of his mind for later as he followed her through the corridors and out into the parking lot.

It was thrilling, pursuing her like she was prey. It had his blood rising and he forgot to hold his strength back, denting the hood of Joe's car when he finally pinned her again, his hand gripping the back of her cowl to pull it back as he stood between her legs, using his greater weight to keep her there.

How he wanted to just strip her and have her and--

\--Cisco, while he loved you like a son, do not interrupt ever again.

He must have been terribly convincing when he turned to Cisco and Caitlin to put the fear of well...him...into them, because Carrie tackled him to the concrete. It was a good hit, though she was no where near strong enough to pin him, like he could pin her.

And she needed to learn not to interfere; just because she belonged to him didn't make her exempt from punishment...

Standing over her, he kept track of his timetable – it wouldn't do for his deception to be discovered.

And then Ronnie hit him with a gout of fire.

That fucking hurt on top of the self-inflicted injuries he already had. Thankfully the bruise would blend with the rest he had already...

He sped away to replace the mirage with himself, letting them think Ronnie had scared him off.

\-----

Sitting on the medical bed, he allowed Caitlin to tend his injuries while reassuring them all he would be fine...

\--and she had remembered the Christmas Party. It was still on. Hrm...the promise of a private party did put him back in the holiday spirit though...

And when she walked into the medical bay in his colors, that wonderful dress and those sinful shoes, it made him harder than a diamond and it took every ounce of self control to not pin her to the wall. Pulling her into his lap and letting her rain kisses on his battered face though made up for it. Somewhat.

Her whispering in his ear she wasn't wearing any underwear as he had started to unzip her dress had him hurriedly helping her out of it. To be honest he hadn't cared Hunter Zolomon had walked in on Carrie and himself, as it allowed him to ah...'show claim' as it were – perhaps it was a more primitive aspect of him that even his 'civilized' society hadn't been able to fully erase.

But with how swiftly Hunter had retreated, the other Zoom understood. Carrie was his.


	31. Chapter 31

Things with Carrie were progressing wonderfully. When she wasn't at work - as a CSI or as Flash - or training, or spending time with her family, she was with him.

In the office they would talk about the possible uses of her fantastic blood and antibodies, complete with simulations and the early test results from Caitlin. This was a perfect way for him to set up his 'miracle cure' so that he'd be able to eventually leave the cursed chair.

She was so bright and intelligent – and naturally so. While he was of a higher intelligence, he had the benefit of literally being engineered that way and being from a distant future.

At home, they often would spend time curled up on the couch or bed, reading, talking, watching Netflix... Just being in her presence was so...exhilarating.

Almost as wonderfully exhilarating as when they went out on dates. It didn't matter where they went, Big Belly Burger or Tito's, or even just a walk – and how he was looking forward to being able to actually walk by her side, his arm around her waist – it had a very important benefit. 

It showed she was his.

And soon he'd have another way of showing that. There was a ring he was having custom-made – a ruby and a citrine, cut in teardrops and separated by a wavey band of diamonds on a gold setting. 

It was going to be perfect. After all, it was representing them. 

\-------

He was very proud of Carrie's training. If Darksied stayed on his original time-line, with how hard she was working she'd be the one saving Hal Jordan or Oliver Queen, not the other way around.

Still. He worried, especially when she didn't run away from the missile fired by that drone Cisco controlled...

His heart was in his throat, rising up in his chair and ready to swoop in and save her no matter what. When she snagged the missile in her hands, spinning gracefully mid-air and redirecting the missile back at the drone. Sagging back into his chair in relief as the drone exploded, he watched as she walked down the broken runway back to the command center, rolling her shoulder.

Breaking for a meal of Big Belly Burgers, he arched his brows at the stack around her. While she was burning more calories as she trained...he knew she didn't care much for pickles. Or anchovies. 

And yet there she was eating them. Her smile to him was sheepish.

The anchovies were high in iron and omega-3 fatty acids, as well as many more nutritional benefits. The iron rich foods made him wonder if she was close to her menstrual day.

The pickles were also loaded with many beneficial nutrients...

...but she'd never eaten them in the past before, especially not together.

A thrill of excitement went through him. Could she possibly be...?


	32. Chapter 32

Snart was back and he'd tried to set a trap for Carrie.

That sonova---

They could handle this, could deal with the nuisance that was Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snart. He wouldn't have to get involved. As tempting as it was to do so, to shove a hand through Cold's chest and be done with him, the man could be useful in the future.

Cisco had already been working on an idea in his spare time, when he wasn't working on the dampeners to suppress meta-human abilities for their 'guests' in the Pipeline. It would come in handy and hopefully get them some positive reception from the CCPD.

Carrie didn't need to distract herself with Snart. He was a nuisance at best.

Eobard hated seeing how torn she was over this. Again the temptation to permanently deal with Snart reared it's head, to spare her the pain of the uncertainty.

\----------------

Hunter Zolomon was proving to be useful...well not in the way Zolomon would consider useful. But the other future Zoom would make a wonderful red herring for Joe. Anything to keep Joe's eyes away from him was a good thing, in Eobard's opinion.

And it seemed Hunter remembered that Carrie belong to....'Wells'....if the awkwardness of their interactions was anything to go by. Which was very good. Combined with his absence the night the Reverse-Flash made his debut and the seeds of doubt Eobard would place...

Oh yes, Hunter would make a good decoy, one to be around long enough for Joe to determine 'Dr Wells' not worth consideration as the Reverse-Flash.

\------------

Of all the plans Snart could have come up with, Eobard honestly hadn't expected this one. It was so...idiotic. Then again, they probably figured kidnapping a 'crippled' man would be less trouble than either Cisco or Caitlin...

The urge to simply break free of his bonds, stand, and kill both Snart and Rory was terribly overwhelming. Especially when Snart brandished the ring box, called Carrie of all things a 'groupie'. He bristled on her behalf, the urge to kill sharply rising, made only worse when Snart dared refer to her – and himself – as freaks.

One of these days, Snart and his band of Rogues weren't going to be of any use to Eobard's plans...and then they would all die...


End file.
